


Regina heals Emma's broken heart

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, RedSwan - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Emma breaks up with Ruby and ends up on Regina's door step. What could happen?





	Regina heals Emma's broken heart

“I know fighting is something that happens in a healthy relationship! But, me stood here, with tears streaming down my face and you not caring Ruby, because it’s just another Thursday night, that is not what a healthy relationship is. Ruby, I can’t do this anymore, I’m done.”

 

 

Ruby frowned “Emma? What do you mean you’re done?”

 

 

Emma wiped the tears from her face “I mean we’re over Ruby.” Emma apperated up all of her things into two boxes, before she stormed out of the house, leaving Ruby stood there with no emotion.

 

 

Emma drove over to Regina’s house, she sat outside in her yellow bug for a good five minutes before getting out the car and walking up to the door, knocking three times. Regina opened the door in pyjamas; Evil Queen Pyjama’s at that which did make Emma smile.

 

 

“Emma?” Regina asked seeing Emma’s tear stained face “Come in, come in…”

 

 

Regina took Emma’s hand and pulled her into the house, sitting her on the sofa.

 

 

“What's happened?” Regina asked sitting beside Emma and rubbing her back.

 

 

“Ruby and I broke up, we were always fighting and she didn’t even care” Emma sobbed into Regina’s arms.

 

 

“It will be okay Emma I promise you that… How about a cup of hot coco?” Emma smiled and nodded

 

 

“That would be nice.” Regina stood up and walked to the kitchen to make them both a mug, she bought them back through a few moments later and sat back down beside her blonde friend.

 

 

“Here…” Regina passed one to Emma

 

 

“Regina you don’t like hot coco.”

 

 

“I know” Regina smiled picking up the bottle of whisky in front of her

 

 

“But I do like alcohol. Here” Regina poured some into Emma’s drink.

 

 

“You can stay here as long as you need to Emma, okay?”

 

 

“Thank you Regina.”

 

 

“Of course! I’m not just going to leave you to out in the cold to die.” Regina laughed.

 

 

Something came over the both of them, Emma leaned into Regina and hesitantly placed her lips on Regina’s kissing her slowly.

 

 

The mayor broke the kiss, slowly “Are you sure you want to do this, Em?”

 

 

“Yes.” Emma whispered, placing both their cups on the table and pushing Regina onto her back, Emma stripped into her underwear and she took of Regina’s top.

 

 

Emma kissed Regina passionately, moving her lips roughly against the brunette’s. Neither of them knew this was going to happen, though they both felt the same, they didn’t tell one another how they felt, but they knew this was something that was right and they didn’t want it to stop.

 


End file.
